Burn
'"Burn"' von Ellie Goulding ist tanzbar in ''Just Dance 2015 und 舞力全开2015. Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman with orange hair. She wears a blue headband with flowers, a white tank top (which is very hard to see) with a bright orange crest on it, orange shorts with a long attached flowing orange skirt, and a pair of orange heels. At parts of the song, the dancer inverts in color. Bright golden lights also come out from her body. Background The routine takes place in a grass field during a starry night with silhouette mountains and ground lights. The background is similar to the music video. Gold Moves There are a total of 4''' '''Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3: Swing both of your arms from left to right in a half circle motion. Gold Move 4: 'Take both of your arms from the previous position and quickly move them to the opposite sides. This is the final move of the routine. Burn GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3 Burn GM 2.png|Gold Move 4 Community Remix ''Burn has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * Sync Vodka Canada * ericjs1 USA * susie slaytanic USA * JHONYSUTRA Brasil * rackup24 USA * Frozen San UK * cramuliche Brasil * Viral Ghost Canada * RODRIGOBROC Brasil * dangomx jr Mexico * Deh XG Brasil * LIL LA DANSEUSE Canada * AdamDance485 Poland * O I OmaR France * melonetta Kong * OriginalMNH Africa * YatzaBurgos06 Mexico * gugacobow Brasil * Gabi3003 Brasil * GiannisInLove Greece * PrincessZie Canada * viniciusfmoraes Brasil * HandicapBubbles USA * Mnwalker81 USA * morales360bkn Chile * GabeKahn Brasil * WoodElf27 USA * parkus95 France * Davidrocklee Brasil Appearances in Mashups Burn ''is featured in the following Mashup(s): * ''Dark Horse '''(Mystic Princesses) Trivia * The word Hell is censored. *This is the second song by Ellie Goulding to be in the series. It follows I Need Your Love ''from ''Just Dance 2014 and is followed by Lights. ** As such, this is the first Ellie Goulding song that is in the main tracklist and not a DLC. It is followed by Lights. ** This is also the first song by Ellie Goulding where she is the main artist, and not a featured artist. It is also followed by Lights. *The dress flowing effect was probably made with a mild wind machine, and effects were added to make It look like It was attached to her hands during the bridge. *This song has zoom effects, at the end it zooms out then back in. *It is very hard to see, but the dancer is actually wearing a white tank top. Hence why the dancers skin tone is more flesh colored. This is more visible in an HD photo or video. *Despite the popular suggestion that she switches colors during the bridge, the colors are actually inverted. If you were to apply a red dot to the center of a screenshot and stare at it, you would get the opposite color. * Some of the background elements are used in the music video of Anything Could Happen, which is coincidentally a song by Ellie Goulding. * Ubisoft used to tease us a game before its confirmation by pictures being shadows of dancers. Link was added with them. When we clicked the link we were directed to the official Just Dance game site. Every link had a marker - the link from teasing picture of this song had this one: ?utm_campaign=dm_9Jun2014_jd2015_e3trackteaseburn - the end of this marker made this song leaked. * The dancer reuses moves from the following routines: ** Marcia Baila ** Firework ** Wild * The lights form into a flower which resembles Rapunzel's flower from Tangled. * This was the first song to be announced for Just Dance 2015 along with the game itself. * This is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T Gallery Brun.jpg|Burn JustDance2015Burn2.jpg burnbg.jpg|Background 173.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 Proof Burn Community Remix.png transparentburncoachglow.png|Coach cutmypic (22).png burn_cover.png BEP.png|Extraction tfx-review-just-dance-2015-img5.jpg Videos Ellie Goulding - Burn Burn - Just Dance 2015 Burn (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 Burn (VIP - WeeklyChris) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation en:Burnes:Burntl:Burnzh:燃烧 Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2010s Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Weibchen Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder in 舞力全开2015 Kategorie:Lieder mit Community Remix Kategorie:Lieder mit Just Dance V.I.P Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Leckere Lieder Kategorie:Lieder von Ellie Goulding Kategorie:Shirley Henault